


【授权翻译】毛球球（<Fluff> by MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)）

by thandlooz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidentally High, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thandlooz/pseuds/thandlooz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Foster博士，这栋大厦里全是经过高度训练的士兵、间谍和天才。如果我们都不能找到并控制住一只Frith——呃，一只小型阿斯加德哺乳动物，那就没人能了，”Steve说。他试图表现得很可靠。但毫无效果。她还在四下张望，好像那动物随时都会蹦出来。</p><p>“是叫Frithrkottr，”她说。她深吸了一口气，把几丝散下来的头发捋到耳后。“它很多毛。体型和小猫差不多。”</p><p>“十分令人恐慌，”他说，想把她逗笑。</p><p>她一点也没冷静下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】毛球球（<Fluff> by MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/gifts).



> 感谢MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)太太给了这篇和I Didn't Know What Time It Was的翻译授权，后一篇会慢慢跟上，原文请戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/2040726?view_full_work=true

第一章

 

    Jane Foster撞上了Steve，她戴着乳胶手套的手按在他的胸脯上。“啊，非常抱歉，”她喘着气说，“我在追一只——啊——它在那儿！”她扑向一个移动非常迅速的小东西，白大褂在她身后飞舞。“该死。它跑进通风管道了。”

    “Foster博士，你到底在追什么？”

    她翻滚起来坐在走廊地板上。Steve伸出手，她抓住了站起来，把腿上的地板灰拍掉。“它是个——唔，我想如果它是一个地球物种的话，我会把它分类为小型哺乳动物。”

    “如果它是地球物种的话。”每次Steve觉得他已经习惯了新生活，那都是错觉。

    “我不是生物学家，”她抱歉地说，好像Steve是对她的分类技能有意见而非他们的诡异生活。“Thor管它叫‘Frithrkottr’，我记得，”她说。“他说它们‘会为触摸到它们的人带来安宁’。显然这是某种传统的阿斯加德求爱礼物，所以他，呃，送了我一只。我发誓我本来是要让他立刻送回阿斯加德去的，因为地球已经有太多侵略性物种，我们绝对不需要再来个地外生物，我很清楚这一点，不过——我先把它带到这儿来了。抱歉。”她看起来非常自责。Steve一直搞不懂他怎么会对人们有这种效果，好像他光是站在那里就让人们想忏悔所有罪过并保证会做得更好。至少Jane Foster今天早上的这点小问题看起来很好解决。“我在想Bruce可能会想看看它，所以我在往他的实验室走。这其实并不是我们的研究领域，但我们应该可以一起把它的皮脂或者皮屑之类的分子分离出来然后尝试人工合成——当然前提是它确实能给人带来安宁平和，我是说，我都还没来得及测试，这该死的东西就已经跑掉了——”

    “Foster博士，这栋大厦里全是经过高度训练的士兵、间谍和天才。如果我们都不能找到并控制住一只Frith——呃，一只小型阿斯加德哺乳动物，那就没人能了，”Steve说。他试图表现得很可靠。但毫无效果。她还在四下张望，好像那动物随时都会蹦出来。

    “是叫Frithrkottr，”她说。她深吸了一口气，把几丝散下来的头发捋到耳后。“它很多毛。体型和小猫差不多。”

    “十分令人恐慌，”他说，想把她逗笑。

    她一点也没冷静下来。

 

*

 

    Steve向她保证他会尽一切努力生擒住它。不过他得先召集队伍。他继续朝被撞上之前的方向走去，下到地下室的走廊。Bucky在Tony的工作间接受手臂检查。Steve答应他会去。这是一年多以来的一大进步。一开始Bucky根本不能忍受任何像实验室的地方。Tony的工作间对他来说尤其困难，因为里面有很多神秘的大型机器，不过医院和牙医诊室也很难。Steve有些怀疑Bucky一直留着长发是因为他无法忍受坐在理发椅上，但这也不是什么大事。过了一段时间，Bucky渐渐接受了Tony，只要Steve在旁边全程陪同，他可以让Tony给他的手臂做维护。

    今天早上，Bucky一个人去找Tony了。Steve为他感到骄傲。

    “你确定不要装个激光发射器？”Tony在说话。“我完全可以给你装一个。这毫无难度。别说激光了，GPS、通讯、视频播放器、计步器、可以查看你银行账户的app、神探加杰特那种可伸长的机器抓手还有内置剑什么的，随便你要什么我就给你做什么，Barnes。这是我的荣幸。”

    Bucky脱掉了上衣正坐在一把金属椅子上。Tony站在他旁边，看了看Bucky的金属臂又看了看投射在他们两个面前的手臂结构影像。Tony，和他平时拿着东西敲敲打打时一样，看起来很兴奋。Bucky一点也不。Steve担心了一下他是不是不舒服，但Bucky说：“有没有个app能让你别再说要给我的手臂装些诡异的破玩意儿了？”

    “‘诡异的破玩意儿’，”Tony重复道，一脸受到冒犯的表情。“我可以给你做个比艺术还艺术，在五十年后的未来依然艺术的人造手臂，而你只愿意让我给你现在这条手臂的关节上上油。你还跟我抱怨‘诡异的破玩意儿’。我说真的，Barnes。我可以给你做个更好的。更轻，更快。甚至还可以做得和你的另一条手臂一样，如果你想要的话。”

    Steve在门口转悠着。Bucky大概已经注意到他来了，但他还是觉得有种擅闯的感觉。Steve想走进去站在他们两个人之间，好像这会有什么用似的。这很愚蠢。Tony对Bucky没有威胁；他们只是在说话。但Steve就是忍不住。自从他把Bucky带回来之后，他就想站在那儿，站在Bucky和其他所有东西之间——神盾，九头蛇，那些医生和精神医师，陌生人，朋友，杂货店收银台后面那个年轻孩子。他想要站在那里，站得笔直笔直，穿着他的制服，举着他的盾。Bucky讨厌这样。Natasha和Sam觉得这好笑死了。

    Bucky发出一个不予置评的声音。“别说了，Stark。”

    “好吧，”Tony说，语气比平时柔和多了。于是如此，他们两个达成了共识。Steve为他动过闯进去插手的念头而感到抱歉。Tony很清楚什么时候该收敛。Bucky不需要Steve。

    他有点觉得也许这就是问题所在。

    他清了清嗓子。“Tony，Bucky，”他说，冲他们两个人点头。“我们出了个小状况。”

    “是‘意识共享的机器士兵正在袭击复仇者大厦’这样的小状况，还是‘我们没有麦片了’这样的？”

    Steve顿住了。“第二种吧，我猜？Foster博士在大厦里弄丢了一种阿斯加德动物。她觉得可能跑进通风管道了。”

    “JARVIS？”

    “大厦里确实有一只未知小型动物。它已经离开了管道系统。我最近一次记录到它的红外信号是在40楼Potts小姐的办公室。这动物很有可能还在那里。”

    “这东西很危险吗？”Tony立刻问道。

    Steve耸耸肩。“Foster博士没说，不过她知道的信息也不多。趁它还没跑远尽快抓住它吧。”

    “这东西到底是怎么在几分钟里从地下二层跑到40楼去的？它究竟有多快？”

    Steve再次耸肩。Tony摇摇头，自言自语地念叨着他管道系统里的外星小动物，走出了门。Bucky抓起他放在桌上的T恤，跳下来的同时用一个流畅的动作把它穿上。他跟着Tony走出房间。

    Steve可以向他自己承认他对Bucky穿上了T恤是有点失望。

 

*

 

    Steve第一个走进Pepper的办公室。他快速检查了一遍房间，没有什么不对劲的地方。Pepper坐在她的书桌前，不过在他们走进来时她笑了。她站起来走向他。“Steve，”她说，声音很温暖。她握住他的手来问好。她非常棒，Pepper Potts。Steve会用手肘戳戳Tony的肋骨说他有多幸运，但他还没完全搞清楚Pepper和Tony之间的关系。Steve不知道这种复杂感是基于二十一世纪的社交习惯还是完全出于对他人的关心。或者只是因为他们是Tony和Pepper。不管是什么，他都不想去干涉。

    “嗨，Pepper，”他说。他直到那次机器螃蟹事件的时候还一直管她叫Potts小姐。然后她翻了个白眼说：“你血染了我的办公室地毯。我觉得这应该足够让我们彼此直呼其名了，Steve。”Steve总是尽可能地尊敬身居要职的女性——他永远不会忘记Peggy揍翻了Hodge二等兵。或是在他伤害了她的感情时开枪打他的盾。Pepper不是Peggy，不过她们很有些相似之处。无所畏惧。高跟鞋。也许还有深谙如何揍人。

    “你有没有正好看到一个小小的毛茸茸的东西？”他问。Pepper还握着他的手。她用指尖描摹着他指节和腕骨的轮廓。Steve不得不盯住她的手，但她的动作很懒散。她根本没看她的手。Tony和Bucky站在他身后，所以他们可能看不到前面发生的事。Steve在想如果他们能看到的话，Pepper还会不会这样摸他。这很不像她。

    “有啊，”她说，依然笑着。她放开他的手然后突然跨进他的私人空间里。“我喜欢你，Steve。你这么好，又正直而且——”她张开手掌放在他的一边胸脯上，用脸颊贴住另一边。她发出一个快乐的气声。“你身上真舒服。”

    “呃，”Steve说，这时有人在他背后控诉地大叫“嘿！”

    “你们两个如果要继续的话，最少最少，我应该有资格受邀旁观，”Tony说，他的语气干巴巴得把空气里所有的湿度都吸走了。

    “Tony？”Pepper说，她的脸还贴在Steve身上。她听起来有点晕。现在她整个人都靠在Steve身上了，没有支撑住自己的体重。Steve抓住机会转向Tony，轻轻把Pepper移交给他。她很顺从地就过去了。她的手放在Tony的肩上，给了他一个睡意朦胧的微笑。

    Tony用手臂圈住她稳稳搂着她的方式回答了Steve对于他们之间关系的所有问题。他抱着她好像他害怕自己的触碰会毁掉她，但他又永远不想放手。而这还根本及不上他看着她的眼神，一种敬畏、担忧和满满的喜爱的有趣融合。“Pepper，”他说。“那东西往哪边跑了？那个小毛球？”

    “嗯，”她贴着Tony的脖子说。“我爱你，Tony。”

    Steve想移开视线。Pepper平时一直都很自持。要是被人看到她像个犯花痴的小女生一样缠着Tony，她会非常羞恼的。“Pepper，”Tony又说了一遍，耐心但坚定。“我们需要你告诉我们发生了什么事。刚才这里有只动物。你摸了它，对吗？Pepper。拜托。”

    她抬起一只手用手指梳过Tony的头发，梳过之后停在发梢。然后她的手抚过Tony的脖子，经过锁骨到达胸膛。Tony眨眨眼，并没有其他反应。他完全集中在确认她没有问题上了。他连看都没看Steve和Bucky一眼。

    “软软的，”她说着，又摸上了Tony的头发。就在Steve怀疑Pepper不会告诉他们什么有用的信息时，虽然她还晕着，不过她集中起注意力。“它很软，”她说，比之前更果断了，但还是完全不像平时的样子。

    “好的，很好，这非常好。它很软。你摸了它。它在哪儿？它跑了吗？”

    “Natasha，”Pepper咕哝着。“我知道你很忙。我叫了Natasha来。”

    “那她抓住它了？”Tony问，但Pepper闭上了眼睛，整个人瘫在他身上。“Pepper，”他说，声音已经在恐慌的边沿了。“Pepper，醒醒。”他轻轻晃了晃她，然后她慢慢眨着眼睁开了。“别睡，”他命令道。

    即使她现在这么睡眼朦胧，Pepper冲着Tony眯起眼睛的样子还是有种说不出的迷人。Steve觉得这挺让人放心的。

    然而Tony，正拖着他自己和Pepper朝书桌走去。“你叫Natasha来把它抓走了。好的。没什么问题。”他想让Pepper坐在她的椅子上，但从他们进入她的办公室以来第一次，她很不配合。她拒绝放开Tony。“好吧，好吧，”他告诉她，然后自己坐在了椅子上。她马上就坐下去了，在他的腿上蜷起来，两条手臂都缠上了他的脖子。“Steve，”Tony用惊人的平稳语气说，“我本来是想自己来的不过——问问Jane关于这东西她还知道些什么。”Tony把Pepper桌上的显示器转过去面向Steve和Bucky。过了一小会儿，Steve明白了Tony是不想让Pepper再经历更多的尴尬。“JARVIS，”Tony说。“帮我们接通Jane Foster。”

    很快，Jane、Thor和Darcy出现在屏幕上。“找到它了吗？”Jane问道。

    “很遗憾还没有，”Steve说。他看向显示器背后 ，Tony正在轻轻摸着Pepper的头发，尽量让她不要睡着。“但它找到Pepper了。”

    “噢！她还好吗？”

    “我们希望你能告诉我们。它会不会……”Steve决定不要说致命，换了个词，“有危险？”

    “我不清楚它对你们中庭人的生理会产生什么影响，”Thor说。“但在阿斯加德人眼里，Frithkottr没有危险。抚摸它的毛会给人带来平静和快乐，并且它会放大触摸的快感。”

    “说白了它会让抱抱变得爽一千倍，”Darcy插话进来。

    “抚摸Frithkottr的毛也可以帮助有睡眠问题的人，特别是那些内心充满了哀伤或愤怒的人，以及被战场的记忆所困的战士，”Thor继续说。Steve感到Bucky在他背后换了个姿势。“它的效果不会持久，至少对阿斯加德人不持久。”

    “它可能会让她睡着，”Jane说。“如果她接触它的时间较长，我想这也许会导致她失去意识的时间长到有危险——我指的是几天以上。毕竟我们或多或少都需要食物和水。据我目前所知，这种效果是来自Frithkottr毛发中的一种油脂，所以我建议她洗洗手或者冲个澡。以及你们抓它的时候要戴上手套，除非你们，呃……”Jane停下来移开了视线。

    “想用它来娱乐，”Darcy帮她说完。“我是挺想的。话说，你们知道我们可以用这个Frith-froth赚到多少钱吗？”

    “抓捕Frithkottr在阿斯加德是一项倍受欢迎的运动，”Thor说。“它们速度很快而且机智。我会助你们逮住它。”

    “Natasha可能已经把它抓到手了，”Steve说，然后他突然想到这意味着什么。

    Thor被他的表情逗笑了。“不要担忧，吾友。我毫不怀疑她现在一定很享受。”

    Steve结束了视频通话，想把显示器恢复到Pepper书桌上原来的位置，但他看向屏幕背后时，他看到Tony和Pepper还坐在椅子上。Pepper正抓着Tony的一只手，他们的手指交叉在一起。Steve看不见Tony的另一只手，他也不想深究。他们两个鼻子挨鼻子，用柔软的声音说着话，咯咯的笑声比话多。

    “Tony？”Steve试探着叫他。

    “嗯哼，”Tony说。他没抬头看。他和Pepper靠得那么近，他大概都能在她眨眼睛的时候感觉到她的睫毛刷过他的脸颊。

    “你还好吧？”

    “啊，”Tony说。“我怎么会不好？我爱这个女人。Pepper，你知道吗？我爱你。我说得不够多。你是我在地球上最喜欢的人。你这么漂亮又聪明而且你忍受我的各种混账我非常爱你我其实有一点——好吧，非常——害怕这个。但我真心的。爱你，我是指。还有，每次我碰到你，那感觉就像Lisa Frank的亮片彩虹在我脑子里爆炸一样，而且在内心深处，我知道这部分是因为我被你摸到的那只诡异外星生物搞得像个他妈的风筝一样嗨，但我现在真的，真的没办法让我自己去思考这回事。不过我倒是说个不停。我大概正在说一些我会后悔的话。Rogers和Barnes现在该走了。”

    这说话的节奏完全就是Tony，但他绝不会这么敞开心扉。Steve发现自己后退了一步。他觉得他不该在这里。不过Tony意识到了自己的症状还是挺叫人放心的。他受到的影响没有Pepper严重。

    Pepper笑起来。“哎呦，”她说。“我喜欢他们。他们可以留下来。”

    “不，不，”Tony咕哝着。“他们得去抓住那个——那东西，那个Frithr什么的。他们待在这里只是因为他们人很好，他们在担心我们。不过他们不用担心，因为我们挺好的。难以置信的好。就像Steve穿着制服的屁股一样好。”

    Tony和Pepper咯咯笑成一团，Steve做了个鬼脸。他听到背后有个柔软的声音，几乎像个笑声，不过当他看向Bucky，Bucky只是板着脸站在那里。他朝Steve耸耸肩。有那么一秒钟，Steve怀念起以前的Bucky，那个会就他们身处的这个滑稽场面开玩笑的Bucky。然后他放弃了这个念头。有Bucky在身边他就很高兴了，不管是哪个。

    “要不你们俩去冲个澡吧，”Steve建议说，但 这时候很难判断Tony和Pepper有没有在听。“JARVIS，”Steve说。“你能让他们保持醒着吗？”

    “我会尽力，”JARVIS回答，Steve觉得他们能做的也只有这样了，不管是不是AI。

 

*

 

    一走出办公室关上门，Steve就做了个大大的深呼吸。

    “好吧，我想这应该回答了这种效果会不会在人之间传染的问题，”Steve说，因为他必须得说点什么。他们俩都走得很快，好像和那个房间拉开物理距离就能让事情变得不这么尴尬似的。

    “是啊，”Bucky说。他摇摇头。“我一开始以为那是一种催情剂，不过看起来不像是。至少不完全是。”

    “我们该对这一点心存感激。”

    Bucky看上去有点怀疑。“也许吧，”他说。“跟任何人在听力范围内搂搂抱抱互述衷肠已经够糟了。”

    “不过他们看起来倒是很快乐，”Steve让了一步。“明天他们可能会很尴尬，不过他们会没事的。”在一个奇怪的层面，他还有点羡慕。有那么一两件事情他在很久以前就应该说出来的，他在想有时候他要是能把那几个该死的字说出来他就能轻松很多。这些，以及抱抱其实也不是很糟。只要身边有个人愿意来抱抱。

    “如果他们没死掉的话。”

    “行啦，James Buchanan ‘阳光灿烂’ Barnes。”Steve回头看Bucky，发现他的眉毛皱到了一起。Steve后悔他开了这个玩笑。“嘿，”他说。“我很抱歉，我没想——也许药物的确是个敏感话题。”

    Bucky耸了耸他的金属肩膀。这是个尖锐而轻蔑的动作。“他们经常给我打镇静剂。我不太记得那些事情。”他们一直走到走廊的尽头，进了电梯，谁也没说话。

    “其中一个医师想给我开点药，”他说。他很安静。“治疗恐慌发作的。”

    Steve已经和Bucky住在一起有一年了。他听到过噩梦和恐慌发作，但他从没看到过任何处方药的痕迹。他甚至从没见过Bucky吃过药店里卖的止痛药，尽管他很多次看到Bucky忍受疼痛。Steve从没提起过这件事。Bucky按他想要的方式来应付。站在一边只是看着他很困难，但好几次痛苦的争论教会Steve认清了给予支持和让人窒息之间的那条界线。

    “我做不到，”Bucky说。“有时候我想，但——我做不到。”

    “不好的回忆？”

    “有时候我愿意付出任何代价来让我的那些感觉消失，一小时就好，哪怕一分钟也行，”Bucky看着天花板说。“而且我知道这是有区别的，如果是我自己选择服药而不是被人强迫。但一想到要放下警戒，放掉哪怕只是一点点的控制——我不知道。要是我永远都找不回来了呢？”

    Steve点头。Bucky的人生中有那么大一部分里没有任何意义上的控制权。他们能进展到现在这样已经花了他很长时间，即使是现在，他还是会有噩梦。Steve不知道有什么药物可以治好这个。

    “不过，”Bucky说。“他们看起来……挺快乐。”

    “的确。”Steve同意。“我会想念喝醉酒，有时候。”但其他时候他很庆幸他喝不醉。在Bucky从火车上掉下去之后，他可能永远不会放掉手里的酒瓶子了。

    “我也是，”Bucky说。“我倒是不想念宿醉。”

    “不知道这种阿斯加德神奇魔药会不会有什么后遗症，”Steve说。

    Steve没有错过Thor说这种物质可以帮助受战场记忆所困的战士，而Bucky也不可能听漏这句话。Thor把这东西带来作为送给Jane的礼物，但它可以是给他们所有人的礼物，如果他们愿意接受的话。要是能确切地知道它不会有什么后续问题就好了。也许Foster博士可以……调整一下剂量，之类的。他们可不能让整支队伍都变成一堆咯咯笑个不停、感情过于充沛的废物。“如果你想的话我们可以下到实验室去戴上手套。”

    Bucky抬起他的左手动了动金属手指。“我用这只手抓就行了，”他说。“但你想要手套的话，当然没问题。”他又耸耸肩，然而这次是完全不同的意思：假装的慷慨，确保会惹恼Steve。Steve看出来话题的改变和Bucky想让他分心的企图了，不过他还是接下了Bucky的话头。

    “算了，”Steve说。“我大概很快就能代谢掉。”Bucky给了他一个怀疑的眼神，他在他们小的时候经常挂着这种表情。

    “我从没把大麻带回家过，”Bucky说。“那些《大麻狂热》之类的东西让我担心你的健康。不过我还挺喜欢的，有时候。”

    “你以为你不带回家我就不知道了？”Steve笑起来。“抽烟让我觉得肺里没有空气——比平时更没有——不过我试过几次。没喜欢到继续尝试的地步。”

    “那是因为你没和姑娘在一起的时候抽过，”Bucky说，他的笑容那么自信，好像真的回到了1938年一样。无论如何，Steve屏住了呼吸。

    有时候他觉得Bucky是在演戏，把过去的自己当戏服一样穿在身上来取悦Steve。看着他这样很痛苦，但Steve从没说出来过。其他时候则像Bucky似乎一直都是他的老样子。这种时候没有那么痛苦，不过依然以另一种方式刺痛着。Steve总是想凑过去把Bucky唇上的笑给吻掉。他从没做过。

    在过去的一年多里，Steve觉得干扰Bucky的恢复会很自私——我知道你正勉强维持着你破碎的自我，Bcuk，但我们能停下来考虑考虑我吗，以及我在打飞机时意外地想象你的裸体的频率？可悲，自私，而且甚至可能会对Bucky的痊愈过程造成某种伤害。更别说Steve可能会收获一颗破碎的心和他生活中曾经有过Bucky的一个空洞。所以Steve对此绝口不提，试图思考到底会不会有一个合适的时机。但他为什么以前从没说过呢——在战争以前，在火车以前，在所有事情以前，回溯到他们还只是两个布鲁克林小鬼的时候，老天，以前肯定有过合适的时机，肯定有过上百个合适的时机，而他该死的错过了每一个——嗯，对此Steve没有任何解释。

    美国队长的传奇勇气也不过如此。

 

*

 

    “Thor不是说要来逮它？”Bucky问。他们站在Natasha的公寓门口。Thor连个影儿都没有。

    “是啊，”Steve说。“也许他有事耽搁了？”

    “但Jane并没有被感染，”Bucky指出。

    “我听过一个不靠谱的传闻说人们不需要借助诡异的外星生物分泌物就能开展活动，”Steve说。他在Bucky笑喷出来的时候感到自豪。“而且又不只有一种事情能耽搁人。”

    Steve敲了敲门。

    “诡异的外星生物分泌物，”Bucky嘟哝着。“谢谢你啊找到了一种最恶心的说法。”

    Steve又敲了敲，然后又敲，没人答应。他把耳朵贴在门上，听到了咯咯的笑声。“Natasha，”他喊道。“我不想打扰你什么，但如果你那儿有只动物，我们要抓住它然后把它带回Foster博士的实验室去。”

    隔着门，里面有个隐约的笑声。那听起来不像是Natasha的笑声。听起来像个男人。

    “别笑了，”Natasha悄声说。“他们会听见的。你是个糟糕的间谍。”

    “唔，我试过教你手语，这样他们就听不到了，如果我们用手语的话，因为手语没有声音，”那个男人说。

    Steve和Bucky看着对方。Steve做了个“Clint？”的口型。同时，Bucky用气声嘶嘶地说“我就知道！”

    “你那也算是教？你——”Natasha突然没说话了。卧室里面爆发出一阵笑声，同时还有什么柔软沉重的东西掉在地上的闷响。

    “别挠我痒痒了，你混蛋！”Natasha说。她没有说得很大声，但他们可以很清楚地听见她。“你糟透了。我爱你。我都不在乎你糟透了。我爱你。我有说出来过吗？我爱你。你一团糟。我们该去结婚。”

    Clint笑出声。“我们结过婚了。”

    Steve眨着眼望向Bucky想看他是不是也知道这回事。从他的表情来看，他不知道。

    “而且那次我们差点死了的时候你说过的，”Clint说。

    “哦对，”Natasha说，好像“那次我们差点死了”还不足以描述她日常生活里的十分钟。“我说过的，是不是？嗯。那我们再结一次婚。我们去搞两个新身份然后……啊。”

    很长一段沉默。Steve听到一些微弱的声音可能是在接吻。他不打算深入研究。“Natasha，”他大声说。“我们还在外面。还是得确认有没有一只阿斯加德动物在你们那里。”他停下来盯着天花板然后加了一句：“请说没有。”

    “一切都很好，Steve。我在走廊的什么地方放它走了。”

    “你什——”Bucky刚要发作，但Steve摇摇头。他们离开她的门口直到听不见任何屋里发出的声音。“那东西的毛里到底有什么？”Bucky说。“Natasha可不会就这么把东西放走。”

    “大概她徒手抓着它很长一段时间了，”Steve说。“她放松了手指然后……彻底放松了。”

    “她都没说是哪条走廊而我们在一栋该死的摩天大楼里，”Bucky抱怨道。“JARVIS，那外星耗子现在在哪儿？”

    “还有，JARVIS，请不要让Clint和Natasha睡着。”Steve补充。“大音量音乐，灯光闪烁，温度骤变，火灾警报，不惜一切手段。”

    “还有Thor人呢？”Bucky说。

    “Thor刚才是在23楼的西楼梯间捕捉一只Frithrkottr，”JARVIS回答。“他现在在实验室和Foster博士一起。”

    “很好，”Bucky说。

    同时Steve说，“等等，一只Frithrkottr？不是那只Frithrkottr？”

    “红外热信号显示至少有五只，先生，”JARVIS说。

    “五只，”Bucky重复。“他妈的什么鬼。”

    “它是……增殖了吗？”Steve和Bucky交换了一个眼神，然后向上看，好像JARVIS在他们头顶上。Steve知道JARVIS其实不在那里，但习惯已经形成了。“你能帮我们接通Foster博士吗？”

    她的声音立刻出现在他们所在的走廊上。“请叫我Jane，Steve，”她说。“还有我不认为它是增殖了。我认为它——她——是怀着孕的。”

    “我已经捕到了其中一只幼崽，”Thor隆隆地说。“你们两个还两手空空？”

    “这里还有四只和它们的妈妈呢，”Steve反击。Bucky翻了翻眼睛。他对Steve想要证明自己的需求从来都没什么耐性。

    “怀孕也许可以解释这种物质的异常效果，”Jane说。“Thor告诉我通常它没有这么强力。Frithrkottr的镇静效果很可能是一种防御机制，旨在让任何接触到它的掠食者镇定下来，所以雌性在怀孕时期可能会产生更多的这种物质，或者一种更强力的版本，这就说得通了。”

    “那些宝宝已经在大厦里跑来跑去了？”Bucky说。

    “是的，”Jane说。“如果你们能把它们带下来，我可以暂时把它们关在实验室里。我找到一个盒子。”

    “一个盒子，”Bucky说。

    “我是个物理学家，”她干巴巴地说。

    Steve冲Bucky微笑，然后挂上他最努力的无辜大眼睛表情。Jane看不见他的脸，不过她可以从他的声音里听出来。“你听起来压力很大，Foster博士。我听说有种神奇的万能药可以减轻压力。”

    她轻轻地笑了。“干活儿去吧，Rogers。”停顿。“Thor会让你们输得落花流水。”

 

*

 

    “我推你一把？”Steve建议道，看了看Bucky然后又看向高高的天花板。JARVIS已经告诉他们其中一只动物正在这层楼顶上的管道里，所以他们正站在走廊的一个通风口下面。

    “你为什么假设要钻通风口的人是我？”

    “这个嘛，你比较会……潜行，”Steve说。

    “因为这个根本就是外星生物版躲猫猫的任务真的非常需要高水准间谍技能。”

    “而且你个头比我小。”

    “我就比你差了一英寸。”

    Steve坏笑。他很有风度地没讲出这个明显的笑话，不过看来Bucky还是看出来了。

    “闭嘴，”Bucky说。“好吧。我上，免得你那又大又蠢的肩膀卡在通风管道里。”

    Steve把双手放在身前，手指交叉在一起，给Bucky做了一个踏脚台。Bucky踩上他的手，抬起一条腿跨过Steve的肩膀。他调整好姿势，在Steve肩上坐好，然后扯掉通风口的格子把它丢在地上。Steve仰起头来看Bucky钻进通风口，突然很不安地意识到Bucky的两条大腿夹住了他的头。然后他就不再抬头看了。

    “这上面真他妈黑，”Bucky说着，看向管道里面。“他妈什么都看不——等等，找到了，这小混蛋。”Bucky把金属臂伸进通风口。Steve感觉到Bucky的身躯随着他手臂的动作靠近了。“有点希望我答应Stark给我装个伸缩机械抓手了，”Bucky抱怨说。“或者手电筒。够不到这该死的玩意儿。把我推高点。”

    Steve抓住Bucky的大腿，把他从肩膀上举起来。他十分努力地去想一些跟Bucky屁股的曲线或Bucky大腿的坚实手感无关的纯洁东西。

    Steve发誓他听见Bucky说了“还要”。不能好了。Steve根本不擅长思考纯洁的东西。糟糕透顶。

    “Steve！”Bucky说。他不满地咕噜了一声。“算了。”

    在Steve反应过来之前，Bucky的脚踩上了他的肩膀，整个上半身都钻进了天花板里。Steve听见咒骂声在管道里回响。那只动物显然在里面动来动去，因为Bucky前后扭动了几次，把重心从Steve的一边肩膀移到另一边。

    Steve发现自己又在往上看了。他告诉自己他是在等着Bucky从通风口里退出来。他能一览无遗地观看到Bucky的屁股纯属意外。

    一个幸福的意外，不过始终是意外。

    “抓到了，你这不安分的小混蛋！”

    Bucky从通风口里退出来的动作太快，Steve吓得一动，让Bucky失去了平衡。Steve赶在他摔到地板上之前接住了他，最后变成Steve像在婚礼上一样打横抱着Bucky，而Bucky得意地举起他的金属拳头笑了。

    Bucky手里的东西是一个茶褐色的毛团。Steve眯起眼睛观察它。有那么一会儿，他觉得他好像看到了什么可能是脑袋的东西，但它又扭了扭，然后Steve就看不见了。“就是这东西费了我们这么大劲？”

    “别被它蒙蔽了。这小混蛋动作可快了。”

    “你有……伤到它吗？”

    “没，”Bucky说。他把手臂放低，轻轻松开手指，但没有给Frithrkottr足够的空间逃出来。那团毛球还待在他手里。Steve会说它蜷缩了起来，但鉴于它基本上就是一团球形的毛，很难分辨它是不是蜷起来了。不过它看上去很平静。“我觉得它……挺喜欢我。反正它没想逃走。”Bucky清了清嗓子。“你可以把我放下来了。”

    值得一书的是，Steve没有立刻扔掉Bucky。“噢。对。”

    在他们乘电梯下到28楼去找Jane的过程中Bucky一直抓着这生物。Bucky轻轻把它放进装着它兄弟姊妹的盒子里。Steve注意到现在盒子里有两只Frithrkottr了，包括他们刚刚抓到的那只。也就是说还有三只幼崽，以及它们行踪诡秘的母亲。Steve还注意到Bucky多逗留了一下，他的金属臂待在盒子里的时间超出了必要的长度。他们刚刚抓到的那团毛球正亲热地嗅着他的一根手指。Steve微笑着移开了视线。

    “Steve，”Jane说。“你不戴手套吗？Bucky其实也应该戴上手套。事实上我建议你们采取更高等级的保护措施，但——”

    “我们会戴手套的，”Steve向她保证。他不需要别的事情再来分心了。“JARVIS？能告诉我们剩下的几只在哪儿吗？”

    根据JARVIS的信息，还有三只幼崽和它们的母亲。Steve和Bucky去找离他们最近的那只幼崽，就在六楼。他们发现它在一个隔间里的盆栽上睡着了。幸运的是，由于今天是周六，这层办公楼里一个Stark工业的员工都没有，所以没有造成任何问题。

    先发现它的是Steve。和它的两个茶褐色同伴不同，这只的长毛是暗褐色的。Bucky把手伸进盆栽轻轻戳了戳它。它乖乖地爬上了他的手掌。

    “希望其他几只也像这么简单会不会太过分？”

    Bucky看了他一眼。然后他低头看着Frithrkottr微笑起来。“我喜欢它们，”他说。“你想不想拿着它？”在Steve回答之前，Bucky就把这动物放在了他手里。这一点点温暖的重量隔着手套在他手掌上的感觉令他惊讶。

    “我不知道我是觉得它应该更重一点还是更轻，”Steve说。

    “毛太多了不好判断。”

    他听到一个轻柔的哼哼声。Steve得把他的手举到耳边才能确定声音是这动物发出来的。“你觉得它这是什么意思？”

    “你当我是个神奇的外星毛球语者吗？我怎么知道？”

    Steve耸耸肩。他最后看了一次手里的小动物。想摸摸它的冲动非常强烈。它看上去那么软。看来手套的确是个好主意。“快走吧。”

 

*

 

    第四只幼崽是橘黄色的，像橘猫一样，而且闪电般的敏捷。事实上Steve发现自己在四十二楼的楼梯间平台上喘气。不过只喘了一小会儿。Frithrkottr一路往上跑，他可不会放任它溜掉，九十秒内冲了三十六层楼算个毛。

    又上了两层楼后，他撞上了Thor。

    Thor对撞击接受得比他好，并伸出一只手帮撞翻在地板上的Steve站起来。“你受伤了吗，吾友？”

    “只有我的自尊受伤了，”Steve揉着后脑勺说。幸好他是屁股着地的。“它跑哪儿去了？”

    “下去了，我想。”Thor说。“这只很聪明。”他的声音听起来很愉快。

    “它的体型甚至都不符合空气动力学，”Steve抱怨说，但Thor已经冲下楼梯了。Steve跟了上去，冲下了十层或十二层楼后他们都看到它了，在平台的墙角缩成一团。很遗憾，他们俩撞在了一起都摔倒在地板上。Frithrkottr已经没影儿了。

    Steve从Thor身上滚下来，盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后坐起来靠在墙上。“我想我们刚才是被一个毛球给愚弄了。”

    Thor躺在地板上笑起来。

    “我们应该合作，制定个计划。”

    “你有什么建议？”

    “也许我们其中一个应该待在原地，另一个人去把它赶上来。”

    “一个陷阱，”Thor说。他坐起来拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“我同意你的计划。我会把它赶进你的手中。”

    Thor再次往楼下跑去。他走了挺长一段时间，连脚步声的回音都听不见了。然后Steve听到他的脚步声又变大了，每一步都用力踏在楼梯上。Steve像个捕手一样蹲在楼梯顶上的平台边沿。他等待着。

    在他看到Thor之前，一个橘色的毛球在半空中一闪而过。它冲向他的速度快得几乎看不清。它撞上他的胸膛然后滚到了地板上。Steve小心翼翼地把它捡起来。他弄伤它了吗？它死了吗？

    一秒钟后Thor蹦上楼梯，满脸笑容。“这是我遇到过的最快的一只，它还只是个幼崽，”他说。他看到Steve的表情后停了下来。

    Steve把手伸向他。小家伙躺在上面一动不动。Thor把它拿起来——他没带手套——然后检查了一番。“别担忧，”Thor说。他摸了摸这动物。它在他的手里看上去尤其细小。“它只是睡熟了。”

    “你怎么知道？”

    “中庭的孩子不是也有过这般经历？精力爆发之后，接着立即沉沉睡去？”

    “我想是吧，”Steve说。他关于孩子的大部分经验都来自于他自己小时候。尽管严格来说他只有二十七岁，但童年感觉已经十分遥远。“嘿，这些小东西，它们是不是会像这样，”Steve停下来发出一个音调很高的哼哼声，“这是什么意思？”

    “Frithrkottr很顽固，难以抓捕，但它们内心深处是喜爱玩耍与平和的生物。它们喜欢被人抚摸。它们在高兴的时候就会发出那种声音，”Thor说。“你的搭档呢，吾友Rogers？”

    “他去追三十楼的那只了。我记得 JARVIS好像说它在一个储物间还是哪儿来着？”

    “我们离那里很近，”Thor说。“我把这只带到Jane那里去，或许你可以去找他。”

 

*

 

    Steve想象那个储物间又大又黑，里面放满了分了格子的收纳架，有无数地方可供一只小动物躲藏。这也许会是最具挑战性的一次捕捉。在他走过去的路上，他在脑子里想象了一个小电影，Bucky悄无声息地移动着，背靠在墙上，从一个隐蔽点滑向另一个。即使他们要抓的是个完全无害的毛球，在他的想象电影中，Bucky还是像个秘密探员一样拿着把枪，好像戒备着有人随时会朝他开枪一样。Tony逼着Steve看了一大堆007电影，所以这大概可以算是他的错。

    等他到达现实中的那个储物间时，Steve觉得他自己的想象有点丢人。储物间的确又大又黑还放满了分了格子的收纳架，但这里没有007主题曲因为当然不会有了。

    他听到的唯一声音是一个高音调的哼哼声。

    透过一层架子，Steve看到Bucky盘着腿坐在地板上。他的金属手掌上捧着一个金棕色的Frithrkottr，用他还带着手套的右手轻轻拍着它。这真是个甜蜜的场景。Bucky难得一见的平静和快乐的表情让Steve胸膛里的什么东西收紧了。

    Steve尽可能轻地溜出了房间。

 

*

 

    JARVIS用一种控制过的警告口吻告诉他最后一只还没被抓到的动物——毛球妈妈——正在朝大厦主厅移动。虽然“你要是不赶紧该干嘛干嘛去，它很可能马上要跑到纽约街道上去了”并没有说出来，但已经被强烈地暗示过了。

    Steve一路跑下楼梯到了一楼，推开门走进主厅。“Pepper、Tony、Natasha和Clint怎么样了？”

    “都保持着意识，Rogers队长。”

    “保持着意识？”缺少细节让他有些担心。

    “Romanoff探员要求我不要传达除此之外的任何其他信息，”JARVIS说，而Steve忍不住微笑。她当然会这么做。“Stark先生要我告诉你‘滚远点’。”

    “这很好，我猜。谢谢。”大厦的门厅是个用玻璃和钢铁的墙搭建出的一片巨大开阔空间。在阳光明媚的日子这里的景象非常震撼，但即使是在今天多云的光线下，这里依然显得广阔而高大。这里有喷泉、充满艺术设计感的现代家具和各种Stark工业最新成果的全息投影展示。主厅的中心还有个环状的前台桌。今天下午只有一个年轻女士在这里工作。Steve观察了她一阵，但她看起来很精神也很清醒。

    “你好，Tomlinson小姐，”他说，她抬起头来对他笑。

    “有什么需要吗，Rogers队长？”

    “你看到过一只毛茸茸的浅棕色动物没有？它很小，大概五磅重。”

    就在她要说话的时候，Steve看见有个东西飞快地穿过大厅。他朝那东西冲去。这很不礼貌，不过很必要。这只动物跑到了大厅尽头的一张黑色皮质长沙发底下，所以Steve跳过沙发蹲下来。它正挤在一条沙发腿边上。Steve判断它在臂展范围内。他慢慢地伸手，尽量不要惊动它。

    他感到被毛蹭过一下，然后那东西就不见了。他看不见它往哪边跑了，但他觉得有东西在他的脚踝上蹭。他在匆匆把手臂从沙发底下抽出来时把沙发撞得翻了个面。等他再次看向周围的时候，Frithrkottr已经跑不见了。

    他带领着复仇者联盟打败了一个致命的外星人军队，而他总是抓不住这该死的毛球。这个状况发生在门厅里他简直太高兴了。他可喜欢在公众面前显得这么无能了。

    Steve有点不好意思地向前台挥挥手，把撞翻的沙发摆好，然后又一次环顾大厅。

    他在看到它——她，他这么想着，毕竟她是个妈妈——的时候叹了口气，她正坐在大厅中间的喷泉水池台子上。看今天这尿性，他是不太可能保持不湿身了。

    上次朝它冲过去根本没用，所以他改变了策略。

    Steve悄悄从她背后靠近。或者是从她前面。她是个完美的球体，浑身的毛也都一个样，很难看出她正面向着哪边。在他摸过去之前，她跳到了喷泉的另一边——整整六英尺。看着她像这样把自己抛向空中实在令人惊叹。她到底是怎么跳的？Steve把这归结为外星生理特征然后专注于抓住她。他贴着喷泉的边沿很慢很慢地走着，结果只能在他靠近的时候看着这只Frithrkottr又蹦回了原来的位置。

    “好玩是吧。”

    Steve停下来一会儿。他几乎可以越过喷泉够到她，如果他能再靠近一点的话。或者也许——Steve脱掉鞋子跨进喷泉里。身体前倾把手臂伸到最长，他的手指碰到了她的毛。

    她跳上了他的一条手臂。他一把抓过去，但她跑到了他肩膀上然后不见了。他转过脑袋刚好瞥见她从喷泉另一边的护栏上跳下去。

    他朝她扑过去，把水溅得到处都是。他的湿脚板踩在光滑的大理石地板上。她已经跑到了远远的大厅一角，躲在包围着某种高能效发电机的全息投影蓝图的其中一件黑色皮家具底下。

    Steve深吸一口气。他几乎是闲逛着走过大厅，竭尽全力装出一副他现在能装出来的漠不关心的样子。他坐在一把扶手椅上，假装在看那些全息投影。她就在他对面的那张扶手椅下面。他们之间的地板上有一块玻璃板，底下是全息投影的设备，没有其他障碍物了。Steve从椅子上站起来假装打呵欠伸懒腰。

    眼睛还盯着全息投影，他朝另一把椅子那边逛过去。

    他从眼角看到一道金色的影子——麻了个痹的，她又要跑掉了。他跟着她扑过去，成功在摔到地板上的时候用两只手拦腰抓住了她。她在Steve把她拖过来的时候抗议地吱吱叫。

    “抓住你了，”他告诉她。

    接着她朝Steve脸上喷出一股气味甜甜的喷雾。

 

*

 

    “Rogers？”

    Steve眨眼。要集中精神很难。所有东西都那么明亮。

    “Steve？”Thor正俯身看着他，金发在他脸颊旁垂下来。为什么Thor会飘在他上方？为什么他只看得见Thor和多云的天空？噢。他正仰躺着。躺在大厅地板上。他微笑起来。“你抓住了这只母亲。干得漂亮。”

    Thor觉得他干得漂亮。Thor喜欢他。这让他觉得很舒服。他喜欢Thor。现在Thor向他伸出一只手，因为Thor是发自内心的好而且关心别人，他想帮Steve从地板上起来，虽然Steve躺在这里非常舒服而且不想动。但Steve喜欢Thor，所以他还是握住了他的手。

    摸到Thor温暖的大手让他脑子里变得五彩缤纷。就像缓慢无声的烟花一样。就像水彩都混到了一起。这感觉很好。非常好。好得就像六月天里冰淇凌的味道。好得就像几天没睡过觉之后爬上你自己的床。好得就像炮击之后的第一刻安宁。

    Thor看着他。Steve半坐着，两只手都放在Thor手上。

    “你被感染了，”Thor说。“无需担忧。只是一时的。我听说Potts小姐已经基本恢复了。”

    “我喜欢你，”Steve告诉他，因为这是真的而且让Thor知道是件重要的事。“即使你不是这里的人你也关心我们。你总是会做正确的事。而且你打起来很厉害。而且你的手臂可棒了。”

    现在Steve在摸Thor的手臂了。摸起来的手感比他想象中的还要好。Thor的手臂又粗又硬而且……满是肌肉。

    Thor轻轻把Steve的手从他的手臂上拿开，放到Steve自己的大腿上，不过他没有把手从Steve的手上移开。这样感觉也挺好的。Steve注意到Thor的另一只手放在那动物身上。那个Frithkith什么的。“Barnes很快就到，”Thor说。

    “Bucky？”Steve开心起来。“我爱他。”

    “我知道，吾友。”

    “真的？”有什么东西牵动了Steve的记忆。他爱Bucky但他不应该说出来。“你告诉他了吗？”

    “没有，”Thor说，Steve奇怪他的声音为什么有些哀伤。“这是你要做的事。”

    “好的，”Steve严肃地说。他感觉像是接受了一个任务。

    “你可能受影响太深难以理解，”Thor说。“但你和Barnes所拥有的……是一种非常罕有而宝贵的东西。我希望它能为你们带来快乐。”

    “嗯哼，”Steve说，不过他其实没认真听。Bucky出现在Thor背后。

    “我来吧，”Bucky对Thor说。他看着Steve。有时候很难看出Bucky的感受，因为他不怎么笑，不过Steve觉得他看起来是在担心。Steve不想让他担心。

    Thor点点头。他从Steve身边退开，这让Steve伤心，但接着Bucky靠近了，Steve忘掉了其他所有事情。

    “上一次我看到你醉成这样，我得在你吐在一条巷子里的时候抓着你的肩膀，”Bucky说。他的手臂抄在胸前。他语气平平，不过他脸上挂着一种好玩的微笑。“你把头转到另一边去了，可不知怎么你还是毁了我最好的一双鞋。”

    Steve认识Bucky很久很久了。这很重要。Bucky回想起过去来也很重要。这让Steve开心得不知道该说什么好。

    “哎，至少你看上去还挺享受的，”Bucky告诉他。“来吧，我们走。Thor要把毛球妈妈带到实验室去，而我要把你这满脑子浆糊的拖到楼上去。跟平时一样。”

    Bucky把他拉起来站好，抓住他的肩膀把他转到电梯的方向。Steve让他带着他走。随便Bucky去哪儿他都跟着。

    进了电梯，Bucky放开他。

    Steve想触摸Bucky想得浑身疼。他因为努力不去触摸Bucky而发起抖来，不去做或不去说那些他想做和想说的事情。未经允许就去摸别人是不对的。去摸Bucky尤其不对，他有那么长一段时间都不能为自己做决定。Steve知道这些。他在清醒的时候知道，他在被某种外星药物灌醉的时候也知道，而且就算他有什么想要的东西，不等于他就该放任他的欲望。

    再说了，更重要的是要让Bucky开心。Steve可以乖乖待着，待在电梯里他这一边，如果这会让Bucky开心的话。

    “老天，Steve，快把你的狗狗眼收起来。我受不了了。我会……抱抱你，或者做别的什么你想要的事。就是别再这样看着我了。”

    Steve从没移动得这么快过。他把两条手臂都围上Bucky，把他推到墙上，这样他们的身体就可以贴在一起，从胸膛到髋部再一直到脚。然后他靠过去把脸挨在Bucky的脖子上。哦天啊。这感觉太舒服了。太舒服了。太太太舒服了。没有什么能有这么舒服过。这比在你要冻死的时候给你温暖或是要饿死的时候给你食物还棒。这是救济、舒适、满足和幸福同时降临。Steve再也不想动了。他就想待在这儿，感受Bucky并享受他大脑里这光辉的交响乐，直到永远。

    “我了解了，Steve，”Bucky说，他被困在Steve的身体和电梯壁之间。Steve没意识到他把这些都说出来了。哦好吧。“我替你高兴。我们能说说你为什么光着脚而且你的牛仔裤湿了吗？而且还冰凉，顺便说一下。”

    “我跑进喷泉里去抓它，”Steve贴在Bucky脖子上说。Bucky真的很好闻。他的整个身体是柔软和坚实的完美融合。Steve想在他们两个剩下的人生里一直抱着他。

    “我就知道。”电梯到了。“走吧，Stevie。如果你能放开一点让我们都能走到公寓门口去，我保证我会抱到你乱糟糟的脑子给挤出来直到你清醒过来然后变得古怪又尴尬。不过你得先换上干衣服。成交？”

    Steve花了一秒钟来捋了一遍这些话，因为Bucky管他叫Stevie而他很久没有叫过他Stevie了。等Steve终于听进去了Bucky后面的话，他高兴极了，抬起头来看着Bucky的眼睛。“真的？”

    现在他们之间有一点空间了，Bucky抓住机会抬起手来拍了拍Steve的头。“别表现的这么惊讶，你这满脑子绒毛。我还没有那么混蛋。”

    Bucky根本不混蛋。嗯，好吧，他是。但Steve爱他的混蛋，而且大部分时间他都很甜蜜而且热烈而且忠诚而且好玩而且聪明而且漂亮而且好闻或者至少在他没有用他那些臭得要命的屁把他们的公寓薰透的时候——

    “我们都知道这是你的错，Rogers，”Bucky说。噢。Steve又说出来了。“而且你吃的比我多两倍。”

    Steve笑起来，把脸埋在Bucky的头发里。Bucky开门锁的时候他站在Bucky身后。门一开Steve立刻就把手臂缠到Bucky的腰上，因为他再也不能等了，他们就像这样走进屋里。在Bucky转过身去关上门的时候他们必须得尴尬地挤来挤去。

    “你能自己一个人换衣服吗，还是说你要我陪着你？”

    “要，”Steve说。他站着没动，直到Bucky把他往他卧室的方向戳了戳。然后他把Bucky拽了进去。因为要换上运动裤和干净T恤，Steve犹豫地放开了Bucky，不过这也是值得的，因为Bucky坐在了他的床上。他甚至脱掉了鞋，在Steve的枕头上蜷起来。Steve开心得要晕过去了。不过他没有，他爬上床紧紧蜷在Bucky身边，把他的膝盖塞进Bucky的膝弯里，一条手臂围上Bucky的腰。他还特别把他们的手指交缠起来。

    一切都那么美好。Steve不知道他们像这样度过了多长时间，他也不在乎。他可以像这样躺上百万年。他从没觉得这么温暖，这么安全，这么快乐过。Bucky能为他这么做真好，让Steve触碰他即使——即使——

    “Buck？”

    “嗯？”Bucky听起来几乎像睡着了。

    这很艰难，但Steve强迫自己退开。他把手从Bucky身上移开，从他身边退后，然后坐起来。他看着床上的Bucky，还侧躺着。他的头发在枕头上散开。Bucky是这么英俊——不，Steve不能想这些。他有个重要的问题。“你还是……还是你自己。”

    “大部分时候这个说法都有待讨论，不过我想今天在这方面我应该比你好一点。”Bucky坐起来转向Steve。“怎么了吗？”

    “你还是你可是——你想要这样？这样还好吗？”

    “是啊，”Bucky说。“这样挺好的。”他给了Steve一丝微笑。“我答应过你，对吧？我会一直陪着你到这个诡异煽情、话多得要命的过程的尽头。”

    “但我不想你为了我这么做，”Steve说，他其实有一点撒谎，因为Steve最想做的就是再躺回去然后像什么事也没有一样抱着Bucky。但比起这样，他更想做正确的事。“我想要你为了你自己这么做。”

    “嘿，”Bucky说，“到这儿来。”Bucky调整了姿势，背靠在床头板上，腿伸向前方，Steve的头枕在他的大腿上。Bucky用手指梳着Steve的头发。哦天。这感觉太好了，比什么都好，这会把Steve脑子里其他东西都盖过去……“Steve，”Bucky轻柔地打断他。“抱歉，我只是很难在你那双该死的小鹿眼睛看着我的时候跟你说这些。你的瞳孔变得那么大，头发一团糟，而且你看起来好像马上就要飘进宇宙去了。”Bucky清了清嗓子。“抱歉。我想说的是，谁说我这么做不是为我自己了？”

    “你是清醒的。”

    “清醒，烂醉，兴奋——去他的，哪怕是洗了脑，他们也没能完全洗掉——我总是想要你，Stevie。”

    这感觉像是太阳升起了，一切都很光明温暖，生机勃勃。“噢。”

    Bucky揉乱了Steve的头发。“不过我在想你怎么样。”

    “什么？”

    “我不需要嗑嗨了才能享受这样。那你呢？只在你神志不清的时候才想要我？清醒之后就会觉得尴尬？”Bucky仍然在触摸Steve，一只手抚着Steve的头发，另一只手揉着Steve的背。但他听起来很悲伤。Steve不想让他悲伤。

    “不，”Steve说。“不，别，你不能——我爱你，我太爱你了我都不知道拿我自己怎么办，我本来想告诉你的，但我就是——我想要你开心，哪怕让你开心的事里面没有我。我不想把我的感情强加到你身上，让你在经受那么多事情之外还得处理这个。而且我想用正确的方式。我不觉得我现在的方式是正确的，Buck。”

    “我想你是在假设这事儿会有错误的方式。”Bucky俯下身去吻Steve的脑袋。“不管对错，我很高兴听到你这么说。”

    Steve笑起来。Bucky把他拉起来，拖到自己两条腿之间，手臂搂住Steve的腰。他把下巴搁在Steve的肩膀上，然后低下头去吻Steve的颈侧。每一个吻，每一次抚摸，每一个接触，都让Steve觉得他看见了一个卡通星星组成的眩晕圆圈。

    “也许我根本不在兴奋状态。也许爱你感觉就是这么好。”

    Bucky笑喷出来。“这想法很好，Steve，不过相信我，你绝对在兴奋状态。”

    “我不知道，Buck，之前你在通风口里的时候我盯着你的屁股看，那时候我还不嗨，但那感觉可神圣了。”

    “我知道，”Bucky说。“难以置信我们居然花了这么久。你是地球上最不会掩饰自己的人。”

    “我知道，我很抱歉，”Steve说，Bucky把他的T恤拉起来用冰凉的金属手指戳他的侧腰。“嘿！”

    “别抱歉。继续做个脑残粉可劲儿夸我有多棒。”

    “我没心情了，”Steve撒谎。关于Bucky他可以说出一整个图书馆那么多的话，还说不完。老天，他已经画了好几个速写本的Bucky肖像画了，这至少也得算几十万字吧。Steve靠在Bucky身上，沉醉在Bucky抱着他的感觉里。“我真希望你能体会到我的感觉。”

    “你已经把你的感觉给我讲解得很清楚了，”Bucky说。Steve有种被取笑了的感觉，不过他并不介意。

    “我想让你也感觉这么好，”Steve说。

    Bucky把脸贴在Steve身上，Steve感到他在笑。Bucky扯下Steve的T恤领子，在他的脊椎上落下一串短暂的吻。“说定了，”Bucky说。“不过你得先清醒过来，Rogers。我等了快整整七十年等的可不是你不能完全彻底地感受我精湛的技术。”

    Steve笑起来。而且，有生以来第一次，他转过身去吻Bucky。

    他脑子里的烟花让他分心。他怎么能在Bucky的嘴唇在他嘴上的时候还去想这个？Steve从他的青春期开始就一直在想Bucky吻起来会是什么感觉了。真正吻上的感觉正如他所期望的那样：Bucky的嘴唇甜蜜又饱满，他脸上的胡茬也粗糙得恰到好处。而当Bucky把舌头滑进Steve嘴里时，这凌驾了Steve的所有预期。Natasha吻他只是为了做样子。Peggy吻他好像他们再也见不到对方了。Bucky吻他则像还有更多更多在等着他。

    Steve真的非常期待。

 

第二章

 

    “呃，Steve？”

    “嗯——”Steve从Bucky的脸上退开一两英寸来仔细看着他。Bucky的眼睛这么蓝。他的瞳孔也又大又黑。就像迪斯尼卡通那样。

    “你戴着手套的，”Bucky说。“你抓住它的时候，你是戴着手套的。它是怎么影响到你的？”

    Steve轻轻笑了。这挺好笑的。至少现在是挺好笑的。“它喷了我一脸，”他说。他冲Bucky微笑。很难不冲他笑。Bucky这么好看。Steve想再吻他一次。

    “喷了你一脸，”Bucky重复道。

    “是啊。喷了我一脸。”

    “喷进嘴里了？”

    “有一点，嗯。这大概挺恶心的，哈？”

    “喷进你刚刚吻我的这张嘴里了。”

    “嗯，是啊，”Steve想了一会儿之后说。“我只有这一张嘴，Buck。”

    Bucky闭上了眼睛。他深呼吸了一下。Steve奇怪Bucky为什么要问他这么多问题而不来吻他。这一定很重要。他让自己集中精神想了一会儿。“哦，”Steve说，他感觉到自己的眼睛夸张地睁大了。“哦。现在你也蹭上了。”

    Bucky点头。他让自己的脑袋倒回枕头上。他的眼睛仍然闭着。Steve一动不动，待在他被Bucky的两条腿圈住的位置上看着Bucky，然后靠过去。

    “可你不想要这个。你还好吗？这没问题吗？”

    Bucky笑喷了一下然后微笑，还是没睁开眼睛。“你还是你，”他说，这对Steve来说既明显又深奥。他不太确定这有什么好笑的，不过现在所有事情都有点好笑。“理解速度倒是比平时慢了一点，”Bucky继续说，“而且在我找到你的时候你正在挑逗Thor——”

    “他的手臂棒极了，”Steve插嘴。“我只是想摸摸它们。我唯一想吻的是你。”

    “真会说话，Stevie。希望你摸Thor摸得很爽——”

    “是很爽，”Steve说，回想起当时的情景让他微笑起来。

    Bucky又笑了，这次他睁开眼睛看着Steve。Bucky在笑的时候眼睛周围会有一些小皱纹。他真漂亮。“你清醒了就不会这么说了，”Bucky说。“不扯远了，我想说的是，我在担心。”

    “担心什么？”

    “你还是你，但你从骨子里就很正直，Steve。虽然你在兴奋状态要比平时更黏黏糊糊——谁会介意呢？”

    Steve非常努力地把注意力集中在对话上。这很重要。任何时候Bucky谈及他的感受都很重要。Steve觉得他知道Bucky在往哪个方向说了。

    “我脑子里有些东西我永远都不想放出来，”一阵沉默之后Bucky说。

    他们以前谈过这个，用的词不太一样，沉默也更多。Steve的回答永远是一样的。“你也很正直，”Steve说，因为他非常确信。他一直都确信。

    “你就这么肯定。”

    “对啊。”

    “我再也不能确定了，”Bucky说，“对任何事。”

    “Buck，”Steve说道，因为他不知道还能说什么。这很悲哀。没有人该有这种感觉，尤其是Bucky。Bucky值得所有的快乐。Steve很难找到合适的语言来形容Bucky之前的生活——不是生活，那只能算生存。Steve坐起来看着Bucky，他正盯着某种遥远的东西。Steve抱住Bucky。这有点难，因为Bucky正靠在枕头和床头板上，所以Steve得把他拉起来抱住。

    抱着Bucky感觉真的，真的很好。Steve对此感到有点内疚。他不是重点。

    Bucky发出一个小小的“噢”的声音。轻柔而震惊。有那么一会儿他们两个谁也没动。他们只是坐在床中间，Steve跪着，拉着Bucky靠在他大腿上。然后Bucky的手臂抱住Steve的胸脯，把脸挨在Steve的肩膀上，全身放松地在Steve身上叹息。他们就这么坐着，又紧又暖和地抱着对方，Bucky想抱多久就抱多久。不过Steve也想要这样。他哪儿也不想去。

    “除了你，”Bucky说。“你是确定的。”

     

*

 

    Steve醒来发现Bucky醉倒在他身上，他们两个衣服都穿得好好的，脚伸在枕头里，头在床脚。Bucky沉甸甸的地睡在他身上。Steve的T恤上有一块被Bucky的口水浸湿了。

    综合各方面考虑，这不算他们可能出现的最不体面的姿势。

    Bucky没睡过多少好觉，所以Steve尽可能不要动。不过他抽出了一条手臂去揉揉Bucky的背，在薄薄的T恤布料下摸起来很温暖。Steve在用手掌轻轻往下抚摸时可以感觉到Bucky皮肤上的伤疤。我非常爱你，他想着，能让他自己这么想感觉很好。终于让他自己承认，Bucky——在任何时候——让他感受到的那些忠诚、友谊和难以承受的引力可以收束为一个字。我非常爱你，他又想了一遍，从这个角度，世界变得如此清晰。一切都因此而更为明亮。

    也更为疼痛。他爱Bucky而Bucky遭受了那么多，现在有时也还在承受痛苦。爱不能解决所有问题。但没有什么能解决所有问题。比起各自为阵，他们倒不如在一起相爱和面对痛苦。

    Bucky还没醒，像只猫一样叹了口气在Steve身上蹭。

    他们还可以一起做些别的事情。

    “Bucky，”他说，所有那些让Bucky好好睡的无私关怀都抛到脑后。

    “唔。”

    “醒醒，”Steve说。一只手继续放在Bucky背上，他把另一只手伸进他们身体之间，直到他的手指触到了Bucky的勃起。Bucky又发出一个困倦的声音，不过明显少了些抱怨。Steve还穿着他昨晚换上的运动裤，然而Bucky只穿着T恤和短裤。Steve不记得他什么时候脱的了，但他们睡着之前的几个小时都模糊成了色彩斑斓的快乐。他们抱了很久，他想。

    Steve再次用手指刷过Bucky的老二。“醒醒，”他又说了一遍。Bucky用髋部蹭向Steve。他的老二顶端戳到Steve的手掌上，Bucky发出一个舒服的叹息。他的眼睛还闭着，不过Steve开始怀疑他是不是真的没醒。

    Steve一点一点地慢慢把手从他们身体之间往外抽。Bucky的手臂突然伸出来。金属手抓住Steve的手腕不准他的手再继续移动。

    “我就知道你没在睡！”

    Bucky的声音有点模糊因为他还罩在Steve身上，他的嘴唇半贴在Steve的锁骨上。“如果我醒了，你会把手放回去吗？”

    “放回哪儿去来着？”Steve说。他正盯着天花板，保持不笑还是很难。“我年纪大了，记不住了。”

    Bucky还紧抓着Steve的手腕，把他的手拉回自己的老二上去。他没说话，不过Steve感觉到他在笑。Steve把手伸进Bucky短裤的门襟里，手指握住他的勃起。这很轻松，自然，几乎就像他以前这么做过一样。这不像是什么他等了一辈子的事情。Steve从没想象过这种场景。倒不是说他想象了烛光和玫瑰花瓣，但他也预料不到他们会“被外星毛球搞嗨了之后一起在床上醒来”。

    如果要他说实话，Steve花了很多时间来想象身体活动的细节——Bucky的嘴唇，湿滑红润地张开着，或是他的老二立起来时向上翘起的弧度——而少于想象导致这些活动的状况。他或许会幻想一些充满肉欲的场景，甚至一些虔诚的场景。

    Bucky用一个冰凉的金属手指戳戳他的肚子。“你睡着了吗？动起来啊，Rogers。”

    这下幻想也没了。Steve对他自己微笑。把两个傻瓜蛋一起丢在床上，他们始终是两个傻瓜蛋。

    “你赶着要去什么地方吗？”Steve很想移动他的手——这方面的性爱他有过练习，而且颇为擅长，这可不是他自夸——而他花了些力气才能保持不动。

    “还真有。”

    Steve用拇指刷过Bucky勃起的顶端，发现那里有一点前液。操，这感觉直直冲向他的老二。他花了那么多时间来想象这个。但他怎么可能想到，就像Bucky会勾起他的欲望那样，发现他可以让Bucky性致勃勃会有如此兴奋？他怎么会想不到？事实是这么明显，同时又是这么令人惊叹。Steve吸进一口气，试图假装他没有被挑起绝望的欲望。

    “你要去哪儿？”Steve开始慢慢地小心地抚摸，然后琢磨着，也许已经是第一千次了，Bucky喜欢什么样的。他等不及要知道了。

    “去你的两腿之间，把我的几根手指塞进你屁股里以及我的嘴在你的老二上，”Bucky回答。

    Steve找不到犀利的反击。“操。”

    “实际上我叫‘Bucky’——”

    “闭嘴，”Steve说，假装他的手在Bucky的老二上撸动的频率加快了完全只是出于巧合。Bucky笑出声来，然后吻了Steve的锁骨，一直吻上他的脖子。他抬起髋部再往下撞去，跟着Steve手上的节奏。他还在一点一点地用热烈的吻爬上Steve的脖子。他咬住Steve的耳垂，Steve不知道他要怎么才能坚持到Bucky实施完所有他那些计划。他们甚至还没开始，他的老二就已经在他的运动裤里又疼又硬了。每次Bucky向前移动他的髋部，他的身体都会以最诱人的方式蹭上Steve。

    Bucky笑着吻上Steve的嘴，免得他们又开始斗起嘴来。Steve几乎不能思考——他的脑子就像卡在唱片槽里的唱针一样，老是在Bucky的舌头滑进他嘴里和Bucky的老二顶进他手里时跳回到同一个点上。Bucky想用手指干他还想把他吸出来。Steve缺乏实战经验但他有不少黄片知识。话又说回来，可能根本就没有办法做好准备。

    但也许没有准备正是乐趣的一部分。Steve确切地知道这不是Bucky得到过的唯一一次手活，不过这也不影响他在接吻的间隙抵在Steve的嘴唇上喘息着说“操，Steve”。每一个吻随着Steve加快速度变得越来越粗糙。

    他们的目光对上了，在Bucky的睫毛扫下去之前有一抹灿烂的蓝色转瞬即逝。他看上去几乎和他昨晚一样充满喜悦。Steve从没像现在这样对自己这么满意过。“想永远这么做下去，”他挤出这句话，而Bucky就到此为止，他的高潮随着一股热流洒满Steve的手，然后他全身像没了骨头一样软了一秒钟。

    “老天，”Bucky凑在Steve的肩膀上咕哝。Steve轻轻笑起来，接着Bucky坐起来扯掉自己和Steve的衣服。它们被丢在地板上堆成黏糊糊的一摊，然后Bucky跪在Steve分开的大腿之间，赞赏地盯着他的身体。Steve从来都不太喜欢在观众面前站上舞台，但Bucky看他的眼神让他觉得他可以裸奔到百老汇。

    “有时候我不敢相信你是真的，”Bucky说。

    “就一个90多岁的人来说还不错吧，”Steve低头看了看自己。

    “在你又瘦又小的时候也一样，”Bucky回答说。“有时候我会想你是怎么做到的，你怎么能在周围的一切都那么糟的情况下坚持这么好。当你出现在阿扎诺的时候我真的怀疑起你是不是我想象出来的。后来也是，我以为你是个——一个幻觉，一个梦。”Bucky停顿了一会儿，他的目光从Steve身上移开，好像他羞于提及这件事。然后他做了个动作甩掉这些回忆，再次看向Steve。“但这都是从你还又瘦又小的时候开始的。”他摇了摇头，对自己笑起来。“虽然这些想法不全都很正经。我花了很多时间来想象你坐在我腿上狂热地吻我会是什么样。”

    “我现在就可以坐你腿上，如果你想的话。”

    “就像一只以为自己是吉娃娃的大丹犬，”Bucky说。“你应该长了几磅吧。”他用一只手摸过Steve的大腿。

    “也长了几寸。”

    “完全不知道你这话是什么意思。”Bucky邪恶地笑了。他的视线一直没移向Steve直直指向肚脐、因绝望地渴求关注而开始滴着前液的勃起。Bucky彻底无视了Steve，他甚至转过身去翻Steve的床头柜。他找到一瓶润滑液，倒了一点在手指上——是他的左手手指，Steve注意到，思考起这为什么会让他兴奋。

    “你怎么知道这个在哪儿？”

    “你可没有你以为的那么谨慎，”Bucky说，Steve不好意思地笑了，想到在过去的一年里Bucky可能——听见他了。这和他们以前在布鲁克林一起住的那个小公寓没什么区别，他想，除了以前那会儿他们没有隐私只是因为太穷。

    “你从没说过你能听见，”Steve说。

    Bucky笑了。他又跪到Steve的腿间，轻轻摸上Steve睾丸后面的皮肤。他的手指又凉又滑。这点压力远远不够。Steve想要更多。“说了你就不做了吗？”

    “是啊，如果你要求的话，”Steve说。

    “唔，”Bucky说。他的指尖在Steve的洞口轻轻打着圈。他用右手握住Steve的老二。终于，哦天，终于。“所以一直以来，你这聪明脑袋一次也没想到过我们两个都有增强过的听力，以及如果你不想被我听见的话，你就应该等我不在家的时候再做。”

    “我试过，Buck，真的，但——啊，”Steve停下来，试图记起后半句话。在他舌尖上要蹦出来的话是“拜托还要”，但他很肯定他有别的话要说。Bucky的手指滑进他体内，顺滑而舒适的紧致。这感觉太棒了，他忍不住想扭动。“这很艰难——”（原文为”It's hard--“，也可以译为”它硬了——“…………hard的双关窝实在是无能为力_(:з」∠)_）

    “我看见了。”

    Steve还没意识模糊到不能翻个白眼的地步。“我需要经常做，”他努力承认说。他从没想过会跟任何人分享他生活中这个特定的细节。“我想是因为血清。就像是个要命的青少年。而且你又总是在身边，这就更糟糕了，而且——”

    “我没想要你道歉。你想怎么叫就怎么叫。”

    说完这个，Bucky凑上前去把Steve的老二一口吞到了底。这感觉难以置信。Steve甚至都没发现他在快感中呻吟，直到他感觉到Bucky在笑。“天啊，棒，Bucky，这太——”然后Steve有好一会儿都说不出一个字，不过他的意思是传达到了。

    Bucky慢慢吸着他，速度刚够让Steve喘不过气来，可又不够让他完事。Steve抬起髋部，手指缠进Bucky的头发，又叫又喘不成言语地乞求更多，但Bucky毫不动摇。然后他朝上看着Steve，Steve几乎没看清Bucky在往他屁股里塞进第二根金属手指时一闪而过的蓝色虹膜和上面的邪恶闪光。金属的感觉和他想象中的不一样。它很快就变暖了，在他体内又粗又滑。这和Steve自己尝试的时候没有太大的区别，除了Bucky的技术比他好。Bucky屈起手指形成一个恰好的角度，接着配合他嘴上的节奏把手指滑进滑出。这压力太完美了。Steve要哭了。

    但实际上他喊着Bucky的名字射了，他的手还在Bucky的头发里，髋部挺向Bucky的脸。高潮让他晕眩，比他自己做的任何一次都要强烈。Bucky坐起来，用手背擦了擦嘴唇，然后笑起来。接着他走进浴室，堂皇地光着身子，洗了洗手。等他走回来俯身看着Steve，Steve还仰面躺着眼冒金星。

    “嘿，”他对倒着伏在他上方的Bucky说。Steve忍不住笑。他也许应该坐起来，去冲个澡，但他一点也不想动。

    “你确定你现在不嗨了？”

    “我确定，”Steve说，因为他找不到犀利的回嘴了。“除非是因为你。说不定我要是拍拍你的脑袋，会有和那些Frittata玩意儿一样的效果？”

    “我们来试试看，”Bucky说。他在床上坐下，Steve终于把自己拖起来，这样他就能挤到Bucky的大腿上狂热地吻他。

 

*

 

    过了一段时间Natasha来了。她非常非常大声地敲了门。Steve大概应该在下午三点之前出个门去确认一下他的复仇者队友们，不过JARVIS说所有人都很好。而且这么久以来Bucky第一次在他的床上。所以也许他们两个中午叫了巨大一堆中餐外卖然后只穿着内衣躺了一整天。Steve是可以休个假的。他也已经准备好把这些都解释给Natasha听了，但她只说了一句“哦很好，你们穿着衣服。”

    Steve眨眨眼，她走过他进到公寓里面。Bucky从趴在沙发上的姿势坐起来，懒懒地朝Natasha挥挥手。她盯着他，但没有对他挥手。她保持着两只手都背在背后的姿势。

    “Jane在和Thor道别，”Natasha说。“他要把那些动物带回去。”

    这很有道理。留着这些东西可能会有危险。而且Jane似乎很在意他们对环境的影响。在房间的那一头，Bucky看上去似乎有点失落。Steve想起他看见Bucky在储物室抚摸那动物。他那么平和非常少见。

    Natasha还站在他们公寓里。Steve期待地看着她，等着不管她接下来还有什么话要说。她往别的地方看了一会儿，然后对上他的视线。“你们不会提起任何昨天听到的事情，”她说。

    “什么——”Steve刚刚开口。

    Bucky打断他：“我们什么也没听见。”

    “对，”她说。“当然没听见。”

    “当时那么安静，”Bucky继续说，“简直就像你们在用手语交流——”Bucky在Natasha瞪他的时候突然停下来。Natasha一言不发地踱向Bucky。Steve紧张起来，因为挑衅Natasha一点也不明智。不过她没有真的生气——他希望——而且Steve喜欢看着Bucky在别人身边感觉自在到会去逗他们。

    Natasha站在沙发靠背旁边，俯视着Bucky然后又看向还站在门口的Steve。“我可没有买通别人闭嘴的习惯，”她说，然后停了下来。

    Steve冲她做了个表情。Natasha用不着恐吓他让他闭嘴。他很擅长保守秘密。虽然他曾经把一个存满了加密情报的USB闪存盘藏在一台自动售货机里，不过说句公道话，他也就干了这么一次。而且闪存盘不见了之后他还恐慌了。闭嘴。

    “但我也不太想弄死你们两个，所以拿着，”Natasha说完了。她放开背在背后的手，把一个茶褐色的毛球往Bucky大腿的大略方向扔去。Bucky轻而易举地用左手接住了它。

    “你偷了一只，”Steve说。

    “从Jane的实验室里一个高度警戒的纸盒子里，”Bucky指出。

    Natasha耸了耸一边肩膀。他们俩都看了她一会儿。“我想着留下一只也挺好的，”她最后低低地说。Steve不能说他没这么想过。Bucky根本就没抬头看。他已经在轻拍他手里这只了。他没戴手套。

    “好了吧，”她说着，在Steve有机会问出这玩意儿到底吃什么、或者它到底吃不吃东西、还有他们要把它养在哪里之前就走出了公寓。Steve把视线从关上的门移到Bucky身上，窝进沙发里，没什么目的性地耸了耸肩。

 

*

 

    后来发现，照顾Frithrkottr很容易。他们给它——她，Bucky坚持这么叫，尽管他们完全没有确切证据——买了太多东西，给她做了个小窝，还喂她所有他们想得到的食物，但她似乎对吃没什么兴趣。一开始他们很担心，尽管她好像没什么问题。

    “或许她不吃我们认为是食物的东西，”Bruce提出一个解释。他们本来没打算把Natasha的小犯罪告诉任何人，但在Frithrkottr不吃东西好几天之后，Natasha秘密地把Bruce带过来征求意见。“想想光合作用。”

    “但我们把她养在家里，离窗户很远，”Bucky说。

    “我不是说她靠光生存，”Bruce说。“不过也许她在把周围环境里的某种东西转化成能量。”

    “比如说？”

    Bruce有点不好意思地揉着后颈。“这听起来很疯狂，但……我在想她可能是靠关怀生存的？或者和其他动物的某种接触。这是她唯一想要的东西，对吧？”

    Bucky点头。这只Frithrkottr只会在他们丢下她一个人太久的时候吱吱叫。Bucky已经练习得很熟练，抚摸她到刚刚好能满足她而又不会让自己受太多影响。Steve还没习得这样的技术，不过和被喷了一脸新妈妈的信息素比起来一切都很温和了。而且如果有那么一两个晚上Steve变得比平时更爱抱抱，Bucky也没抱怨过。

    “考虑到我们过的生活，这东西是靠和其他动物的接触来维生的根本不能算是‘诡异’了，”Steve说。

    Bruce把手伸进她的笼子里非常小心地抚摸她。有那么一会儿他看起来若有所思。“你们介不介意我——借走她？有时候？”

    “当然没问题，”Steve说。

    Bruce微笑。“我一直在用一些其他方式，不过我一直都对探索其他可能性很有兴趣。严格出于科学目的。”他又把手伸进笼子里。

    “严格出于科学目的，”Steve同意。

    “她叫Ginger，”Bucky通知他们。他严肃地看了Bruce一眼。“好好待她。”

 

*

 

    他们并没有刻意把Ginger藏起来，不过他们也没有刻意去告诉所有人。Natasha知道，所以Clint也知道，然后Bruce也知道，还有他们两个知道，这个人数要保守一个秘密已经太多了。Steve想着告诉Sam应该没什么问题，不过公平地讲他没有“告诉”Sam，而是直接把Ginger放在Sam手上然后在他说“哇哦”的时候大笑起来。

    “有一只在身边挺有用的，”Sam若有所思地说，明智地把Ginger放回了笼子里。“就像帮助犬一样，只不过是一只有魔力的外星小沙鼠让你觉得平静和快乐。”

    Steve同意地点头。自从第一天以后就再也没有过任何灾难性的过度影响了——除去他自己不小心摸Ginger太多的那几次——而且回想起来，就算第一天也很难算作是灾难。Bucky把Ginger当做宠物。如果他有在抚摸她的时候感受到什么效果，Steve也看不出来。Steve倒是注意到了几天前出现在他们共用的浴室里那两个橙色的塑料瓶子，不过他什么也没问。现在Bucky能够接受处方药了是件好事。选择使用现代医药而非阿斯加德神话传说是他自己的事。

 

*

 

    Steve醒来时感觉冰要把他挤得窒息了。这是几周以来的第一次。老天，太真实了。他还能感觉到冷。听着自己狂飙的心跳，Steve反思起来他在过去的两年里花了太多时间来考虑Bucky的精神健康，他几乎完全没有想过他自己。他手机里没有治疗师的电话号码。浴室里也没有写着他名字的药瓶。Pepper以前提过，很小心地，提出要给他找个医师，但他总是告诉她没这个必要。其他人比他更需要帮助。

    他很庆幸至少他没吵醒Bucky。

    Steve轻轻走出卧室，想着去摸摸Ginger直到他能回去睡觉为止，但她不见了。恐慌在他心里飙升了一秒钟，不过他发现Ginger的笼子上有张纸条：鲍嘉着麻球？过分。——T

    现在是凌晨三点半。Steve穿上一件帽衫然后慢悠悠地逛到Tony的工作间去。

    “你写那张纸条上我只认识两个词，”他在走进门的时候说。所有灯都亮着。“除非你把你的名字缩写也算成一个词。如果算的话，我认识三个。”

    “Humphrey Bogart，”Tony头也不抬地回答。他趴在一张工作台上，调整着某种非常复杂的机械物品。Ginger待在他的肩膀上。她看上去挺快乐，在一个没有任何看得出快乐与否特征的毛球的范围内。Steve知道Humphrey Bogart是谁，但他不知道这个名字作为动词是什么意思，直到Tony再次开口。“他在电影里一根香烟都没给过别人。”

    Tony放下一把螺丝刀，拿起另一把小一点的螺丝刀。“麻球，”他说。“就是《麻球的麻烦》那集里的。你还没看星际迷航吗？”

    “我要补的单子很长，”Steve说。“我还在进行当中。”

    “总之，别担心，我只是借用他一下，”Tony说。“我睡不着。Bruce提到过你有个东西会有用。”

    “是‘她’，”Steve纠正说，然后发现他毫无凭据来证明这一点。Tony看向他，挑起一边眉毛。“呃。Bucky决定的。给她起名叫‘Ginger’。”

    “Barnes决定你可以领养她，哈？”

    “什么？”

    “Rogers，”Tony回答。“Ginger Rogers。”

    “噢。”Steve从没想到过这个，但这让他微笑起来。Bucky以前可喜欢看Fred和Ginger跳舞了。也许还有点开他玩笑的意思。这很好。“我想是吧，”Steve说。“所以你知道我们——”

    “把你们的蛋都放在一个篮子里？跳贴面舞？对。知道。Pepper知道。Fury知道。Banner知道。Romanoff知道。Thor知道。Wilson知道。靠，连Barton都知道，而且这家伙甚至还在用固话而且——”

    “好了，行了，Tony，”Steve说。“你用完Ginger了吗？”

    “怎么？Barnes做噩梦了？”Tony的语调太过平淡。他的视线移回工作台上，摆弄着一些工具。Steve知道Tony和Bucky一样，有创伤后应激障碍。大部分时间他似乎处理得不错，但这不代表他就不需要任何帮助了。

    “不，”Steve慢慢地说，不太确定他是想保护Bucky的隐私还是他自己的。“很抱歉我们没告诉你Ginger的事。Jane觉得把它们留在地球上不好但是Natasha偷了一只放在我们这里而且——我们应该告诉你的。”

    “原谅你们，”Tony说，他没抬头看，不过不屑地用他闲着的那只手在空中挥了一下。“不过我可不能保证以后不再闯进你们公寓去把她偷出来。”

    “或者你可以直接来要。”

    “然后承认我是个人类并且有弱点并且有时候需要帮助？算了。这不像我。还是继续闯进去，谢了。撬开你们的锁花了我整整十五秒钟。谁在管你们那儿的安保系统啊？麻烦告诉那个傻蛋下次给我个真正的挑战。”

    Steve把重心换到另一边髋部。他没穿鞋就下来了，地板很凉。“是个人类并且有弱点并且有时候需要帮助”听起来挺好的。“Tony，其实是——我。我做噩梦了。反正今晚是。”

    “这样啊，”Tony说。“欢迎加入有史以来最烂的俱乐部。快过来把这毛球从我身上拿走，免得我抱住你搞得很尴尬。”

    Steve很感激地把Ginger从Tony肩上拎走了。Tony还是抱住了他。也没有很尴尬。

 

*

 

    “你走了，”Bucky在Steve安全地把Ginger送回笼子后爬回床上的时候说。还以为没有吵醒他呢。Steve希望他没有担心。床上还很温暖。这意味着Bucky一直在床上。

    “Tony借走了Ginger，”Steve说。“我想把她要回来。”

    “你还好吗？”

    “现在好了，”Steve说，靠在Bucky身上蜷起来。Bucky贴上Steve的背后。

    “Tony呢？”

    “嗯，”Steve说。“我想他也好了。”过了一会儿，Steve加了一句，“你给她起名叫Ginger是因为Ginger Rogers吗？”

    “她的全名叫Ginger Barnes。别打歪主意。而且她更喜欢我。”Bucky吻了吻Steve的脖子。“不过我很高兴她能帮到你。”

    “她的确喜欢你，”Steve想了想说。如果她可以选的话，Ginger总是直直跑向Bucky。“唉，只能说各有所好吧。”

    Bucky的金属手从Steve的T恤下摆滑进去，Steve惊叫了一声。不过很快金属就暖和起来。Bucky就这样用手臂圈住Steve，他的手放在Steve的心口上。

 

-END-


End file.
